lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Vehicles and Gadgets
There are many vehicles and gadgets players can drive and use in LEGO Dimensions. Below is a list of all confirmed gadgets and vehicles in LEGO Dimensions. The instructions for Vehicles and Gadgets are unlocked in-game when the corresponding character is placed on the LEGO Gateway, or upon completion of the level included in the corresponding Level Packs Vehicles Year 1 DC Comics *Batmobile (Included in Starter Pack) *Invisible Jet (Included in 71209 Fun Pack/ Wonder Woman) *Cyber-Guard (Included in 71210 Fun Pack/ Cyborg) *Aqua Watercraft (Included in 71237 Fun Pack/ Aquaman) *The Joker's Chopper (Included in 71229 Team Pack/ The Joker) *Quinn Mobile (Included in 71229 Team Pack/ Harley Quinn) *Drill Driver (Included in 71240 Fun Pack/ Bane) *Hover Pod (Included in 71236 Fun Pack/ Superman) The Lord of the Rings *Axe Chariot (Included in 71220 Fun Pack/ Gimli) *Shelob the Great (included in 71218 Fun Pack/ Gollum) The LEGO Movie *Emmet's Excavator (Included in 71212 Fun Pack/ Emmet) *Police Car (Included in 71213 Fun Pack/ Bad Cop) *Benny's Spaceship (Included in 71214 Fun Pack/ Benny) *Cloud Cuckoo Car (Included in 71231 Fun Pack/ Unikitty) Ninjago *Blade Bike (Included in 71207 Team Pack/ Kai) *Boulder Bomber (Included in 71207 Team Pack/ Cole) *Storm Fighter (Included in 71215 Fun Pack/ Jay) *Samurai Mech (Included in 71216 Fun Pack/ Nya) *NinjaCopter (Included in 71217 Fun Pack/ Zane) *Flying White Dragon (Included in 71234 Fun Pack/ Sensei Wu) *Lloyd's Golden Dragon (Included in 71239 Fun Pack/ Lloyd) Back to the Future *DeLorean Time Machine (Included in 71201 Level Pack) *Travelling Time Train (Included in 71230 Fun Pack/ Doc Brown) *Hoverboard (Included in 71201 Level Pack) Scooby-Doo *Mystery Machine (Included in 71206 Team Pack/ Shaggy) Jurassic World *Velociraptor (Included in 71205 Team Pack/ Owen Grady) *Gyrosphere (included in 71205 Team Pack/ ACU Trooper) Portal 2 *Sentry Turret (Included in 71203 Level Pack) The Simpsons * Homer's Car (Included in 71202 Level Pack) * Gravity Sprinter (included in 71211 Fun Pack/ Bart Simpson) * Clown Bike (Included in 71227 Fun Pack/ Krusty the Clown) Legends of Chima * Swamp Skimmer (Included in 71223 Fun Pack/ Cragger) * Mighty Lion Rider (Included in 71222 Fun Pack/ Laval) * Eagle Interceptor (Included in 71232 Fun Pack/ Eris) The Wizard of Oz *Winged Monkey (Included in 71221 Fun Pack/ Wicked Witch of the West) Doctor Who * TARDIS (Included in 71204 Level Pack) *K-9 (Included in 71204 Level Pack) *Dalek (Included in 71238 Fun Pack/ Cyberman) Ghostbusters *Ecto-1 (Included in 71288 Level Pack/ Peter Venkman) *Terror Dog (Included in 71233 Fun Pack/ Stay Puft) Midway Arcade * G-6155 Spy Hunter (Included in 71235 Level Pack/ Gamer Kid) Year 2 Harry Potter * Enchanted Car (Included in 71247 Team Pack/ Harry Potter) * Hogwarts Express (Included in 71247 Team Pack/ Voldemort) Adventure Time *Lumpy Car (Included in 71246 Team Pack/ Lumpy Space Princess) *BMO (Included in 71246 Team Pack/ Jake) *Jakemobile (Included in 71245 Level Pack/ Finn) *Ancient War Elephant (Included in 71245 Level Pack/ Finn) The A-Team *B.A.'s Van (Included in 71251 Fun Pack/ B.A. Baracus) Gremlins * R.C. Racer (Included in 71256 Team Pack/ Gizmo) Mission: Impossible *IMF Sports Car (Included in 71248 Level Pack/ Ethan Hunt) *IMF Scrambler (Included in 71248 Level Pack/ Ethan Hunt) Ghostbusters (2016) *Ecto-1 (2016) (Included in 71242 Story Pack/ Abby Yates) LEGO City Undercover * Police Helicopter (Included in TBA Pack/ Chase McCain) Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic Speedster (Included in 71244 Level Pack/ Sonic the Hedgehog) * The Tornado (Included in 71244 Level Pack/ Sonic the Hedgehog) The Goonies * The Inferno (Included in TBA Level Pack/ Sloth) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Niffler (Included in 71253 Story Pack/ Newt Scamander) * Swooping Evil (Included in 71257 Fun Pack/ Tina Goldstein) Gadgets Year 1 The Lord of the Rings *Arrow Launcher (Included in 71219 Fun Pack/ Legolas) Portal 2 * Companion Cube (Included in 71203 Level Pack) Scooby-Doo * Scooby Snack (Included in 71206 Team Pack/ Scooby-Doo) The Simpsons * Taunt-o-Vision (Included in 71202 Level Pack) Ghostbusters *Slime Shooter (Included in 71241 Fun Pack/ Slimer) *Ghost Trap (Included in 71288 Level Pack) Midway Arcade *Arcade Machine (Included in 71235 Level Pack) Year 2 Adventure Time *Lunatic Amp (Included in 71285 Fun Pack) Gremlins * Flash 'n' Finish (Included in 71256 Team Pack/ Stripe) E.T. The Extra Terrestrial * Phone Home (Included in 71258 Fun Pack/ E.T.) Category:Lists Category:Index Category:Vehicles Category:Gadgets Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Ninjago Category:The LEGO Movie Category:DC Comics Category:Back to the Future Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Legends of Chima Category:The Simpsons Category:Portal Category:Jurassic World Category:Scooby Doo Category:Doctor Who Category:Fun Pack Category:Ghostbusters Category:Midway Arcade Category:Ninjago Vehicles Category:The LEGO Movie Vehicles Category:DC Comics Vehicles Category:Back to the Future Vehicles Category:The Lord of the Rings Gadgets Category:The Lord of the Rings Vehicles Category:The Wizard of Oz Vehicles Category:Legends of Chima Vehicles Category:The Simpsons Vehicles Category:Portal Gadgets Category:Portal Vehicles Category:Jurassic World Vehicles Category:Scooby Doo Gadgets Category:Scooby Doo Vehicles Category:Doctor Who Vehicles Category:Ghostbusters Vehicles Category:Ghostbusters Gadgets Category:Midway Arcade Vehicles Category:Midway Arcade Gadgets Category:Harry Potter Vehicles Category:Year 2 Vehicles Category:Year 2 Gadgets Category:Year 2 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Vehicles Category:Year 1 Gadgets Category:Harry Potter Category:The A-Team Category:The A-Team Vehicles Category:Adventure Time with Finn and Jake Category:Adventure Time Vehicles Category:Adventure Time Gadgets Category:Mission Impossible Category:Mission Impossible Vehicles Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestial Gadgets Category:Gremlins Category:Gremlins Vehicles Category:Gremlins Gadgets